Alex Kralie
'Alex Kralie '''is the father of Yuuka Kralie. Canon Information Back in 2006, a certain film school in Alabama was blessed with a young visionary. A visionary whose groundbreaking coming-of-age film, ''Marble Hornets, would change the film industry forever. And that visionary was Alex Kralie, a 21 year old student with big dreams and big ambition. Or - wait, it went like that, right? It had to have been something along the lines of that. Sorry, my memory's a little fuzzy, you see. Friends of Alex Kralie remember him as a social, deep thinker kind of guy who always had everybody's back, even if, at his worst, he was a bit of a primadonna. There was this sort of... Magnetic pull to him, you know? Anyone who got close enough to him often realized that there was something really deep and interesting going on with the guy. And they wanted to stick around to figure out what that thing was - whether as a friend, or in the case of one lucky girl named Amy, a girlfriend. The truth is, his movie set was plagued by an unwanted stranger - this tall, pale guy in a suit - and for some reason, he could not be convinced to get out of the way when Alex was filming. And I dunno, the guy probably brought a really bad bug of some kind with him, because the more he showed up on camera, the sicker Alex's cast and crew got. And I mean, like, coughing up blood sick. It was a bad scene. Alex was affected worst of all by this man's presence. He started holing up in his house, only leaving to buy groceries, and everywhere he went, he took his video camera with him. Always filming. Always searching for some kind of proof that this man really was there, that he wasn't just imagining it. Well... Eventually he must have found what he was looking for, because he stopped looking eventually. He moved away, putting all those tapes and all those weird incidents behind him. You know. Like that time he killed an innocent man with a cinderblock. And the time he broke one of his friend's legs with a brick. And the time he led his best friend on a wild goose-chase full of gaslighting, manipulation and physical and psychological abuse simply because he knew said best friend would be stupid enough to go along with it. And all those times he handed his own friends right over to the mysterious pale man who would take them away. Just some weird incidents. Alex Kralie is a master manipulator who doesn't care about anyone but himself. He believes he is selfless, he thinks he is saving people by killing everyone who has seen the pale man - thus reducing the pale man's sphere of influence - but don't be fooled by his charming demeanor. He will use you and he will throw you to the dogs when you've outlived your usefulness. Deadly Mistakes they met the other parent(s) involved in their child's birth (whether sexual or asexual), their relationship with that parent, how that relationship is doing today if intact, what this parent's fate is/was Relationship to Child self-explanatory, explain how this parent and their child got along. if they never met, just tell us that and how you think they would have got along if they knew each other Relationships they're relevant in the RP, cover both canon (and fanon, with the other parent) relationships and relationships to mistakes or non-mistakes they become involved with. if they are not relevant in the RP, just do canon and fanon relationships. Trivia * self-explanatory Category:Parents